starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista powieści młodzieżowych (chronologiczna)
Chronologiczna lista powieści młodzieżowych, to spis młodzieżowych powieści gwiezdno-wojennych uwzględniający kolejność następujących po sobie wydarzeń w uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojen. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. ''Powieści młodzieżowe uszeregowane według chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen''The Essential Reader's CompanionDla powieści nie uwzględnionych w The Essential Reader's Companion zastosowano inne źródła. 89 BBY, 76 BBY, 44 BBY, 22 BBY *Legacy of the Jedi 44 BBY *Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force (Uczeń Jedi: Narodziny Mocy) *Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival (Uczeń Jedi: Mroczny przeciwnik) *Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past (Uczeń Jedi: Ukryta przeszłość) *Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown (Uczeń Jedi: Królewskie znamię) *Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the dead (Uczeń Jedi: Obrońcy umarłych) *Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path (Uczeń Jedi: Niepewna ścieżka) *Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple (Uczeń Jedi: Świątynia w niewoli) *Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning *Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth *Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace 44 BBY, 29 BBY *Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions 43 BBY *Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter *Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment *Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue 41 BBY *Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind *Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope *Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance 40 BBY *Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness *Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within 39 BBY, 29 BBY *Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers 39 BBY, 22 BBY *Secrets of the Jedi 33 BBY *Search for the Lost Jedi *The Bartokk Assassins *The Fury of Darth Maul *Jedi Emergency *Rescue in the Core *Festival of Warriors *Pirates from Beyond the Sea *The Bongo Rally 33 BBY - 32 BBY *Podrace to Freedom *The Final Battle 32 BBY *Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker (Pamiętnik Anakina Skywalkera) *Episode I Journal: Darth Maul *Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala (Pamiętnik Królowej Amidali) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace - powieść młodzieżowa *The Phantom Menace - The Movie Storybook (Mroczne Widmo – Opowieść filmowa) *The Ghostling Children *The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker *Capture Arawynne *Trouble on Tatooine *Danger on Naboo 28 BBY *Jedi Quest: Path to Truth 27 BBY *Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice *Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi *Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games 25 BBY *Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise *Jedi Quest: The School of Fear *Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap *Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth 24 BBY *Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard *Jedi Quest: The False Peace 23 BBY *Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown *Hunt the Sun Runner *The Cavern of Screaming Skulls *The Hostage Princess *Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters *The Shape-Shifter Strikes *The Warlords of Balmorra 22 BBY *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (Gwiezdne wojny: Część II - Atak klonów) - powieść młodzieżowa *Attack of the Clones – The Movie Storybook (Atak Klonów - Opowieść filmowa) *Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive *Boba Fett: Crossfire *Boba Fett: Maze of Deception *The Clone Wars (Wojny Klonów) - powieść młodzieżowa *The Clone Wars: The New Padawan *The Clone Wars: Meet Ahsoka Tano *The Clone Wars: Official Movie Storybook *The Secret Missions I: Breakout Squad (Tajne misje I: Oddział Breakout) *The Secret Missions II: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates (Tajne misje II: Klątwa piratów) *The Secret Missions III: Duel at Shattered Rock (Tajne misje III: Pojedynek przy Strzaskanej Skale) *The Secret Missions IV: Guardians of the Chiss Key *Boba Fett: Hunted 21 BBY (retrospekcje: 51 BBY, 48 BBY, 44 BBY, 41 BBY, 39 BBY, 32 BBY) *The Wrath of Darth Maul 19 BBY *Boba Fett: A New Threat *Boba Fett: Pursuit *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith - powieść młodzieżowa *Revenge of the Sith: The Movie Storybook 22 BBY - 19 BBY *The Clone Wars: Ambush *The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi *The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist *The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous *The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth *The Clone Wars: Captured *The Clone Wars: Children of the Force *The Clone Wars: Day One *The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure *The Clone Wars: Grievous Attack (Wojny Klonów: Grievous atakuje) *The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic (Obrońcy Republiki) *The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett *The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth *The Clone Wars: Warriors of The Deep *The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy *SkyeWalkers: A Clone Wars Story 18 BBY *The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo *The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web *The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side *The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon *The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire *The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception *The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning *The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission *The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning *The Last of the Jedi: Underworld 2 BBY - 1 BBY *Fire Ring Race *Shinbone Showdown 2 BBY - 0 BBY *The Big Switch 1 BBY *Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire 0 BBY *Star Wars Trilogy: A New Hope - powieść młodzieżowa *Star Wars: A Storybook (Gwiezdne Wojny – Opowieść filmowa) 0 ABY - 3 ABY *Journal: Captive to Evil *Journal: Hero for Hire *Journal: The Fight for Justice 0 ABY *Rebel Force: Target *Rebel Force: Hostage *Rebel Force: Renegade *Rebel Force: Firefight *Rebel Force: Trapped *Rebel Force: Uprising *Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive *Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead *Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague *Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine *Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi *Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror *Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders *Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm *Galaxy of Fear: Spore *Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship *Galaxy of Fear: Clones *Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X *Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four 1 ABY *Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger 3 ABY *Star Wars Trilogy: The Empire Strikes Back - powieść młodzieżowa *The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook (Imperium kontratakuje – Opowieść filmowa) 3 ABY - 4 ABY *Shadows of the Empire - powieść młodzieżowa 3,5 ABY - 4 ABY, 9 ABY (retrospekcje 44 BBY, 32 BBY, 22 BBY, 19 BBY, 17 BBY, 7 BBY, 0 ABY) *The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi 4 ABY *Star Wars Trilogy: Return of the Jedi - powieść młodzieżowa *Return of the Jedi: A Storybook (Powrót Jedi – Opowieść filmowa) 4 ABY (retrospekcje 38 BBY, 32 BBY, 22 BBY, 19 BBY, 0 BBY, 2 ABY, 3 ABY) *The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader 4 ABY (retrospekcje 15 BBY, 12 BBY, 6 BBY, 19 BBY, 2 ABY, 3 ABY) *A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker 5 ABY *Jedi Prince: The Glove of Darth Vader *Jedi Prince: The Lost City of the Jedi *Jedi Prince: Zorba the Hutt's Revenge *Jedi Prince: Mission from Mount Yoda *Jedi Prince: Queen of the Empire *Jedi Prince: Prophets of the Dark Side *Dark Forces: Rebel Agent *Dark Forces: Jedi Knight 22 ABY *Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Junior Jedi Knights: Liryc's World *Junior Jedi Knights: Promises *Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest *Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortess *Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade 23 ABY *Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force (Młodzi rycerze Jedi: Spadkobiercy Mocy) *Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy (Młodzi rycerze Jedi: Akademia ciemnej strony) *Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones (Młodzi rycerze Jedi: Zagubieni) *Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers (Młodzi rycerze Jedi: Miecze świetlne) *Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight (Młodzi rycerze Jedi: Najciemniejszy rycerz) *Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege (Młodzi rycerze Jedi: Oblężenie Akademii Jedi) 23 ABY - 24 ABY *Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan 24 ABY *Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Aliance *Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur *Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty *Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague *Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell *Young Jedi Knights: Trouble in Cloud City *Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef ''Zobacz także: *Jednostki miar czasu *Lista powieści młodzieżowych według dat wydania *Lista powieści młodzieżowych według autorów (alfabetyczna) *Lista powieści młodzieżowych (alfabetyczna) *Lista powieści młodzieżowych według serii ''Przypisy Kategoria:Listy i spisy